Evolving the Fear
by Howl Roar Hiss
Summary: Abraxas, a new student at Monsters University, goes through his college life with twists and turns everywhere.


**A/N: Hey guys! This is my** **first fanfiction** **so hopefully you will like it. It would be great to be in a community that would like to continue reading my stories. Thanks, and I hope you'll enjoy.**

 **Evolving the Fear**

by Howl Roar Hiss

It was the start of another year. Friends greeting each other as if they haven't seen each other in years. The trees and other foliage glimmered and caught the eye of any incoming freshmen. This year it was Abraxas' turn. Abraxas was a wolf type monster, that could stand on his hind legs and on four legs. Abraxas had small thorns all down his back and sides, claws nearly like a griffins, and was black like a panther. Abraxas was intelligent, resourceful, shy and obviously scary, since he could imitate any animal and there sounds to scare. Abraxas had his strategies.

"Hopefully Hardscrabble will accept someone like me." Abraxas thought staring ahead into the depths of Monsters University.

Abraxas thought that he would never, in his wildest dreams, would make into the scaring program. He pulled it through. He hoped that one day, maybe even this current year, would make it into Roar Omega Roar. Roar Omega Roar being the top fraternity house on campus. Known for being physically and mentally aggressive, and serious when scaring. Abraxas stopped thinking about what he wanted right then and there and continued to register.

As he entered his dorm room he gained a lot of confidence, but yet still being nervous about the day creeping up on him (*Buh Dum Pssh* :P). Like all monsters, Abraxas couldn't wait to get started. It was going to be an experience he will never forget.

"I just don't want to attract to much attention on the first day of school. I'm not going to make any bad impressions." Abraxas contemplated.

For a first, lets just lay down, he closed his eyes, and wanted to wake up for the best first day of school ever.

 **(The Next Day)**

 **Abraxas' POV**

I finally woke up an hour before scaring class started. I jumped out of my new bed happily and darted to get my supplies ready. My scare books, pencils, and notebooks. Well... I don't know what to do then. I still have an hour before class. I decided to go onto my laptop to look at the Greek MU page, which kind of had the same layout as Monsterbook (Facebook). The first thing I saw was the Roar Omega Roar saying,

"Fraternity and Sorority Party tonight! Find your correct house. For the freshmans, the Sororities are, Python Nu Kappa (PNK), Chi Phi Argma (XOA), Slugma Slugma Kappa (EEK), Slugma Kappa Theta (EKO), Eta Hiss Hiss (HSS), and Argma Slugma Argma (AEA). The Fraternities are, Jaws Theta Chi (JOX), Omega Howl (OH), Gamma Roar Roar (GRR), Slugma Oozma Python (EOP), Oozma Kappa (OK), and of course, Roar Omega Roar (ROR)." (These are all in Monsters University, just only 4 fraternities and 3 sororities were actually in the movie.)

I kept on scrolling through the website. "I think the best fraternity I could possibly get into is JOX." I whispered to myself. I looked over to my alarm clock and noticed that it was ten minutes until school starts. I grabbed all of the supplies I needed exited the dorms, and climbed the stairs into class. I was one of the first people in the behemothic classroom and took a seat in the middle row, and in the middle of the classroom.

As more and more people started entering the class, it was the final stretch until my new teacher came out.

"Good morning class, welcome to Scaring 101, I'm Professor Knight. Now I bet you were the scariest monster in your town, well bad news kids, your in my town now, and I do not scare easily."

This sounded like Professor Knight has said the exact same thing since he first started teaching here. Lets just say, it sounded practiced. I looked around the class to see all the faces I will know for possibly the next few years. especially noticed one person, a guy that was wearing a ROR shirt. He had dark purple fur, two demon like horns, and a tail (Johnny Worthington). I knew he was the one that I would want to impress the most. Scratch that, the 2nd most.

"To begin our year, who can tell me the key components an effective roar?" Professor Knight asked.

Nobody raised their hands. I would but I didn't want to attract any attention to myself.

"OK, can anybody give me a few of them?" Professor Knight asked again.

I decided to raise my hand or paw and queued until I was possibly called on. I was surprised that the ROR didn't even raise his hand.

"Yes." Professor Knight said in a loud voice.

"I can only remember 2, uh, the roars resonance, and duration." I said so everyone in the room could hear me.

"Correct. The other three are..." Professor said before I took my notebook out and down all of the five I needed to know.

(Time skip 5 hours later)

Class was finally over and the only attention I caused was when Knight asked the first question, which I thought was good since I kept the class running. Now I had to worry about the scare students party. I started to walk out of the classroom until Professor Knight stopped me. some 'oooooohs' came out of others.

"Abraxas Calidore, correct" Pro. Knight asked.

"Yes sir." I responded nicely.

"Your the one that won the Monstropolis scaring championship, very impressive." Pro. Knight implied.

"I'd like to see you participate more in the future, because of your back round Mr. Calidore."

I nodded with agreement. Professor Knight did have a point, because I'm pretty sure I know much more about scaring than most people in scaring class know.

"That's all I wanted to say Mr. Calidore, you can go now and if you ever need anything clarified or just something that needs to be explained more please, do ask me." Professor Knight explained to me.

Leaving the classroom, I climbed down the stairs and into my dorm to put all my supplies away for tomorrow. Now let's just hope the fraternity and sorority party will go better than expected. I am not looking forward to not being in a Fraternity. I still have two and a half hours. I decided to just listen to music for the time being and ponder again and again about the party.

 **Thanks for reading, if you have an idea or you just want another chapter please follow, favorite or just wait. Thanks again!**

 **The monster that can write,**

 **-Howl Roar Hiss**


End file.
